


Guilt | Marlon x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: TWDG Oneshots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: When your brother turns up in a trap as a walker, Marlon is there to comfort you.





	Guilt | Marlon x Reader

You marched through the gates, followed by Aasim and Louis, dumping your haul unceremoniously on Omar’s table. The image was still fresh in your mind, painted on the inside of your eyelids. Your formerly missing brother, hung up in a trap as a walker. 

The small amount of hope you’d held on to since he went missing, egstinguished in a mere second. Louis offered to put him down for you but you knew Joey would’ve wanted you to do it. You left his corpse in a flower bed.

You gritted your teeth as everyone came around to see the haul. You wanted nothing more than to go lock yourself in your dorm room for a week. “Not bad. Not bad at all.” Marlon said, looking over the rabbits. “Anything to report?” He asked, glancing between you and the guys.

You stiffened, not ready to admit Joey’s fate out loud. A hand started rubbing your back comfortingly. “Well?” Marlon questioned. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing passed the lump in your throat except a couple whimpers. “(Y/N)?” Marlon questioned in a softer tone.

You felt everyone’s eyes on you. You gritted your teeth and shook your head, pushing past him. You bounded up the steps to the school, refusing to cry in front of everybody. Tears started rolling down your cheeks as you slammed the door.  
__________  
You sat on your top bunk, staring off blankly into space. You had your blankets hanging on your bunk, covering Joey’s bottom bunk. It just hurt too much to look at. You choked back a sob.

You heard a knock at the door but ignored it, not in the mood for anyone at the moment. You buried your face into your knees. The door swung open creakily. “(Y/N)?” Marlon called, stepping into the room. You took a shuddery breath.

The door clicked shut and you heard footsteps echoing through the room. The bed shook as Marlon climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. “Hey.” He said softly once he reached the top of the ladder. “Are you crying?” He asked in a concerned tone.

“No, I’m sweating through my fucking eyes.” You sneered, snapping your head up to look at Marlon. His bright blue eyes stared sympathetically at you. You let out a deep breath, letting your head drop. 

“Louis told us. About Joey.” He said. Just hearing his name sent a jolt through your heart. A loud sob tore its way out your throat as you practically launched yourself at Marlon.   
He nearly toppled over as he caught you, placing one hand on the small of your back and the other on the back of your head. You clutched at Marlon’s jacket desperately, burying your face into his neck. 

“It should’ve been me!” You wailed. You were supposed to go with Joey that day but he decided not to wake you up. “It’s a simple hunting trip. I’ll be fine.” He had brushed you off before. 

“It should’ve been me.” You said again, more sure than before. You laid your head on Marlon’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Your crying had turned into the occasional hiccup. 

“No.” Marlon said finally, making you glance up at him. You gave him a confused look. “We couldn’t afford to lose both of you.” He continued. “But I could’ve-” You tried to interject but he cut you off, his grip tightening

“I can’t afford to lose you.” He emphasized, making eye contact with you. You froze as your cheeks burned and you looked away, laying your head back on his chest. 

It was quiet for a few moments as Marlon stroked your hair. You let out a small yawn, exhausted. Marlon shifted you back into a pillow. “I’ll let you get some rest.” He told you, giving you a small smile that you returned. 

Marlon threw his leg over the railing to climb down the ladder but hesitated. He leaned back towards you, planting a kiss on your cheek. You let out a small gasp. It felt like your face was on fire. “Goodnight.” Marlon said quietly, bright red. 

You watched as he left the room, still in stunned silence. You smiled and fell back into your pillow, letting sleep eventually take you.


End file.
